


(Not so) Dedicated Follower of Fashion

by ChElFi



Series: I Don't Dance [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Hill - Freeform, Captain Hill Established, Day 8, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Maria POV, POV Female Character, Shopping, Single POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChElFi/pseuds/ChElFi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping for a dress shouldn't be this stressful for a wedding guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not so) Dedicated Follower of Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: OK, going to get a little more angsty here. Nothing too serious, though.
> 
> Title is from the song "Dedicated Follower of Fashion" by The Kinks. A funny song. You should listen to it. :)

Maria looked through the rack of dresses quickly. She hated shopping, especially for fancy clothes. She tried to draw comfort from the fact that Pepper had accepted her refusal to be a bridesmaid, at least she could choose her own dress, and no one had to see her change into it. Sure, there were people within SHIELD who knew about her scars, but the women in Pepper's wedding party were not in SHIELD, with the exception of Natasha, and one of them was bound to let something slip which would in turn make it's way to Steve.

Maria paused when she realized she was babbling in her own head. This wedding had her stressed out more than any guest ought to be. But it was more than the wedding. It was the bridal show she'd gone along to in order to keep Natasha company; it was the way everyone kept insinuating that she and Steve would be next; it was the way she caught Steve looking at her on occasion, as if he was thinking the same.

Times like this made Maria wonder why she hadn't already ended things with him. It couldn't go on practically platonic forever, she knew. He was a man with needs, though his patience and self-control were extraordinary. But he wanted everything, and when he got it, he'd want answers, answers he wouldn't like.

A part of her had begun to argue that she was selling Steve short, that he was a man who could know about her past and still love her, still want her. But the part that had lived in the world for over thirty years knew that, even if he could, he deserved better. She'd heard the whispers in the halls at SHIELD. She knew what people thought. What was a great guy like Captain America doing with someone like Maria Hill?

Shaking the thoughts from her head and trying to focus on the task at hand, she continued onto the next rack.

She was still intent on her hunt when she felt a large hand fold over the top of hers. She wasn't alarmed, she knew who it was by the feel and the scent of him. Of all the people she didn't want to see right now.

"Dangerous, sneaking up on me like that," she remarked without turning.

She felt his free hand snake around her waist as he leaned down and kissed the side of her head and she involuntarily relaxed into him. She closed her eyes and remembered that this was the reason she couldn't break it off with him any sooner than she had to. Maria had never had this, his gentleness, his kindness. Her heart was greedy for it. She thought that if she could just have a little more, a few more days of it, when it was over it would be more bearable. She'd have these memories to get her through.

Finally, she turned into his embrace.

"I thought you had work to do," she said.

"It was boring," he told her. "I finished in record time."

"Well, I'll see just how well you did when I get back," she smiled.

Steve leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Can't we just play hooky the rest of the day?"

Maria pulled back and gave him a dubious look.

"Who are you and what have you done with Steve Rogers?"

Steve only laughed.

"You just seemed so stressed, I thought maybe we could take a ride," he suggested. "You can shop for the wedding later."

Maria shook her head.

"The sooner I find a dress, the sooner I don't have to shop."

Steve nodded in understanding.

"Then let's go to a store Pepper recommended," he told her.

Maria shook her head adamantly.

"I heard where she recommended," she said. "I don't have that kind of money."

"I have," he said.

"No," Maria retorted in a firm voice.

"Maria, I," Steve stopped as he noticed the other patrons.

He took her hand and led her from the store where he continued the conversation in hushed tones.

"I have tons of money just sitting in the bank doing nothing," he said. "I can buy my girl a dress."

Maria was about to say something about being seen as a charity case, if not something about him referring to her as "his girl," when she realized where he was coming from. The way he had worded his entreaty gave it away. Like her, he had known poverty and hunger. Now he had money just sitting around and no need for anything. If it had been reversed, she'd probably think the same.

"OK," she said. "But just this once."

Steve gave her a look that told Maria she was wrong, again. But she followed him to his bike.

"We'll come back for your car," he said as he handed her her helmet.

"What if I find a dress?" She asked.

"They deliver it," he said.

She would have gaped at him but he was already on his bike, waiting for her. She didn't want to know how much extra delivery was.

At the store, they were greeted by a well-dressed, polite woman around Maria's age.

"What can I help you find today?" She asked.

Maria was honestly surprised. Though she wasn't dressed in her SHIELD uniform, her clothing was obviously not of the quality the usual clientele would wear. And the woman had only glanced at Steve, she wasn't trying to get into his personal space as most women did.

"I need a dress for a friend's wedding," she said, starting to relax a little.

"When will the wedding occur?" the woman asked.

"August," Maria replied.

The woman led them to the right side of the store.

"Daytime or evening?"

"Evening,"

Now she led them to a section with long gowns.

"We have quite a collection still, even though August is almost here," she informed them. "Do you like sleeves or no?"

"Sleeves, and, um," Maria paused a moment. "I prefer something rather modest."

"Of course," the woman smiled, as if Maria's request was perfectly normal, and started to search through the dresses.

"I have several different colors and styles," she said, then hung several up on some hooks nearby for Maria to look at. The bright colors were nixed from Maria's mind before she bothered to look at them further.

"Maybe something a little more muted?" Maria told her.

"Of course," she replied with another smile.

She returned the dresses and pulled out several taupe and light pink ones.

Maria nodded her head. These were much better.

"I'll put these in the room and you can try them on," the woman moved the dresses over to a changing room. "Let me know if you require any assistance."

Maria walked into the room and closed the door. She heard the assistant offer Steve a seat and ask him if he'd like anything to drink. But she didn't sound flirtatious in the slightest. It made it easier for Maria to think about which dress she should get. She knew she was being selfish. Considering how things would end between the two of them, she shouldn't be jealous of the attention other women paid him.

Shaking those thoughts from her head, Maria held the dresses up to see which one she preferred. She hated shopping and, therefore, was extremely efficient at it. She knew what looked good on her but today she was nervous, wanting Steve to like it if only for the approving look he would give. One more thing to store up for when things inevitably crashed and burned.

Angry at herself for her circular thoughts, Maria decided just to start with the dress she liked best. It was taupe, with cap sleeves and a high back. The lace design softened the lines, and the flared skirt would make it easier for dancing, and Steve had promised they'd dance a lot. She slid it up over her legs, then reached for the zipper in the back once she'd pushed her arms into the sleeves. Looking at herself in the mirror, she knew it was perfect for her.

When she opened the door, the attendant was waiting unobtrusively to the side while Steve drank from a water bottle in an armed side chair. When he saw her, he stood and slid his gaze over her slowly and Maria felt herself grow warm.

"You look," Steve stopped and swallowed, his voice was hushed as if he was in awe.

"You're beautiful," he continued. "The dress is perfect."

As he continued to gaze at her, Maria tried not to interpret the longing she saw in his eyes. He didn't know yet that he was too good for her. He still thought of her highly, too highly in Maria's opinion.

Something must have shown on her face, and he softened his into a smile.

"I think we have the perfect dress," he told the attendant.

"Let's wrap it up and go for that ride," he said as he turned back to Maria.

As they crossed the George Washington Bridge and headed to Palisades Interstate Park, Maria kept her arms wrapped tightly around Steve. She allowed herself to relax and store up one more memory.

* * *


End file.
